


Two Foxes and a Hound

by tycutiovevo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, but theres always angst with these boys come on, claps my hands LET THEM HAVE A DOG, first time writing for aftg so hopefully this is good lol, minimal angst, short sweet drabble, they adopt a dog wrowee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Neil and Andrew decide to adopt a dog.





	Two Foxes and a Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic that's mostly fluffy. This is my first time writing these boys so I hope I did them justice ;___; 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at tycutiovevo or startingstriker-psu (my aftg sideblog) if you like my work and want to yell about these boys with me :^)

 Andrew doesn’t have a problem with dogs. They’re excitable, sure, and they can be high-maintenance, but Andrew can’t find it in himself to dislike them. He wouldn’t call himself a dog person (he’s more fond of his cats if he’s honest with himself). Something about them though, he can’t help but like. Maybe it’s their unyielding loyalty, or how no matter what they’ve been through a dog can still be carefree and happy in life. 

 So when Neil brings up the idea of adopting a dog, Andrew doesn’t object. He doesn’t question Neil, either. He figures that since Neil didn’t get to grow up in the typical American family with their trusty and loving dog, he can’t hold it against him to want one now (and he quickly shoves aside the thought that he didn’t have that, either). And now that they’re home more since retirement, they actually have time for a dog. 

 It’s around three in the afternoon when Andrew and Neil get to the shelter, and the cheery teenage girl at the desk gives them a bright smile before leading them to where the dogs are. It’s loud, it doesn’t smell the best, and there are several other people there, but Andrew could care less as he watches Neil’s face light up with excitement as he takes it all in. Andrew can’t help the little bit of warmth that blooms in his chest as he sees Neil smiling at each and every puppy, poking his fingers into their cages and laughing as some of them lick his fingers when he tries to pet them. There’s a childlike joy in Neil’s features, and Andrew wonders how long Neil dreamed of having a dog of his own when he was young. Half of him wants to remind Neil that he’s not a child anymore, and the other half wants to be angry with the childhood that Neil got. Instead, he settles for just observing almost fondly as Neil wanders.

 Neil stops in front of one cage, and the shift in his features is so fast it’s almost worrying. His smile is gone, replaced with a serious and grim set to his mouth and a distant look in his eyes. Andrew stands beside him and looks in, wondering what could have changed Neil’s mood so fast. 

 Inside the cage, a small puppy stares up at them, wagging its tail just a little. From what Andrew knows about dogs, he assumes it’s a German Shepherd. The thing that catches Andrew’s attention, though, is the puppy’s missing leg.

 “Oh, I see you’ve met Lucky,” the girl says from behind them. “That’s not her actual name, of course, but we’ve called her that ever since we picked her up. Poor little girl, found her about a week or so ago digging in the trash. We call her Lucky because, luckily, she can still walk just fine on three legs,” She gives them a quick smile before asking “Would you like to see her?” 

 Neil’s smile is back, small but fierce, as he nods to the girl. She flashes them another warm grin as she motions for them to follow her. She takes them to a small room in the back with two benches and various toys scattered on the ground. 

 “You two can wait right here, I’ll be back with her in just a sec,” She says before leaving the room. A few moments later, she returns with the puppy cradled in her arms. She sets the puppy lightly on the ground, letting her get her footing and walk-waddle over to Andrew and Neil. 

 “I’ll let you two have some time with her and get to know her before I come back and see what you think,” The girl gives them one final smile before closing the door behind her and leaving Andrew and Neil alone with the puppy.

 “Of course you’d pick this one,” Andrew says as Neil crouches down to meet the puppy. There’s no malice in it though, and Neil smiles as he pets the puppy’s head. She sniffs his hand before giving it a tentative lick.

 “I think if dogs could play Exy, she’d be a Fox,” Neil says, and Andrew can’t help rolling his eyes.

 “And you’ve ruined this. Now we have to go home before you can make any more stupid Exy remarks.”

 Now Neil is rolling his eyes, but he goes back to petting the puppy when she nudges his hand. He picks up the nearest toy and gives it a light toss, which the puppy chases after happily, her tail starting to wag faster.

 “This is your decision too, y’know,” Neil says, obviously prompting Andrew to join him in playing with the puppy.

 “I’m aware,” Andrew sits down next to Neil as the puppy bounds back over. She loses her footing for a moment, but she picks herself back up and continues towards them. She sits down in front of them and drops the toy on the ground, wagging her tail happily and letting her tongue loll out of her mouth. Andrew’s breathing stops for the briefest of seconds before he picks the toy up and throws it. “She’s trained.”

 “What?” Neil watches the puppy chase after the toy before he realizes what Andrew’s said. “You don’t think-” Neil starts, but he doesn’t finish his sentence. The grim set to his mouth is back, but the look in his eyes is different from earlier. It’s a fierce determination, and Andrew knows what Neil’s decided. 

 Andrew watches the puppy return, and he thinks that he and the puppy and probably more similar than they should be.

 The girl returns to the room soon after. “Well? Have you two decided anything?”

 The puppy is curled up in Neil’s lap now, and Neil nods to the girl. “We want her.”

* * *

 A few hours, some paperwork, and one trip to the pet store later Andrew and Neil return home with the puppy cradled in Neil’s arms. Sir and King rub up against their legs, and Neil gives Andrew a sheepish grin. “Maybe we should have warned them?”

 “If they’re scared of a puppy with three legs, I will be incredibly disappointed,” Andrew says, setting the bags of dog supplies down.

 “I just hope they aren’t jealous of her,” Neil says as he sets the puppy down. She waddles up to the two cats, sniffing at them curiously. Sir gives her one moment of his time before going back to winding around Andrew’s legs, clearly unbothered by the new arrival. King lets herself be sniffed, and Neil watches with a pleased smile. “I think they’ll be fine, at least for now.”

 “If they start fighting, it’s your problem,” Andrew says as he leans down to pet Sir.

 “I know, I know,” Neil says. “But you know, I think it’s only right that you name her. After all, the Foxes kind of took over naming our cats.”

 Andrew almost protests, but he’s had a name rolling around in his head ever since they adopted her. Maybe it’s her soft, round eyes that remind him of someone, but it doesn’t take him long to decide what to call her. “What do you think of Bee?”

 Neil looks surprised to hear Betsy Dobson's nickname, but it’s quickly replaced with a fond look. “I like it. It suits her.”

 Andrew looks to where King has begrudgingly let Bee curl up next to her, and he allows himself the tiniest of smiles. 

 “Welcome home, Bee.” 


End file.
